


【尊禮】銀河鐵道物語

by silvia7013



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia7013/pseuds/silvia7013
Summary: 我們總是需要好好地說再見。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 1





	【尊禮】銀河鐵道物語

是誰說過，即使一顆恆星早在億萬年前就已消亡，在地球上仍能看見它的光芒，直至另一個億萬年不滅。  
在光年之外的流連，宇宙中看得見看不見的星座那麼那麼多，彼此間即便相隔遙遠也堅持著在神話裡交織相纏，留給住在大氣層中的我們一個最美的夢。

地球上的人們擁抱著一個或許早已死去的冀望，卻依然溫暖熾熱。

＜＜＜

宗像禮司正在做夢。  
至少他本人目前斷定他所在的空間和現實相差甚遠。

「所以說先生，您再不上車的話車就要開走了，下一班車要等到明天喔。」  
站在月台上長著對白色長耳朵的白兔剪票員這麼對他說。

整個月台漂浮在一片如同宇宙般仿若無邊無際的黑，以及帶著無數閃爍光點的空間中。  
而暫時停在他右側的列車，則是18世紀末工業時代剛開始出來的那種機型。

剪票員仍眨著紅得發光的大眼看著他。

「我並沒有買票。」  
「可是您已經站在月台上了啊，您可以上車。」

這究竟是什麼荒謬又可笑的空間。  
宗像禮司無語地看著剪票員以及停在他身旁的列車。

初估並沒有危險或攻擊性，但繼續站在這裡和眼前這只莫名奇妙的白兔乾瞪眼無法得出任何結論。

幾經思考後，宗像禮司走上了停在左手邊的列車－－就讓他來看看是誰在暗處、想玩什麼把戲。

車廂內是與他從前看過的英倫偵探片相同的佈置，也分成了公眾空間和私人空間。  
乘客不多，零星的散落在各個車廂之中，坐舖跟臥舖似乎沒有特別區分票種－－宗像看到有些原本坐著的乘客隨意撿了沒人的臥舖進去，並在門外掛了個『請勿打擾』的牌子。

列車長得看不到走道終點，宗像禮司想起他剛剛在月台上時並沒有看見列車的尾巴。

他選了個乘客最少的車廂，靠著窗的位子坐下，窗外同是一整片靜謐且濃稠如墨的黑，偶爾閃著看上去毫無差異的亮點。

仔細地回想了一下，青之王發現他並沒有在那座月台之前的任何記憶。就常理來推斷，這應該只是他的一個夢。

只是這個夢似乎完全脫離了他的控制。

伸出白皙修長的手，在宗像將手掌反轉向上的瞬間，一簇青藍色的火焰在他的手心中成形。  
比想像中來的小啊，他剛剛可是想著要展開一個小型聖域的。

有能力者在暗處入侵他的思想，並想藉由他的夢對他暗示些什麼－－這是宗像禮司現在想得到的結論。

最近的麻煩也未免太多了，並不是沒有親自處理過能力者的相關事件，但這種像是被入侵而不得不接觸的情況還是第一次。

真是野蠻又卑鄙的方式啊，不為自己所用的Joker嗎......  
若只是野蠻倒還不至於那麼招人厭惡，至多只能說是麻煩得讓他煩躁，例如周防尊。

不受控制、毫無章法、無法理解，和周防尊的每次接觸都像是被他開了一個巨大的玩笑。  
那樣無法為他所掌控的感覺相當令人不悅。

是說已經過了一個月了啊，距離那傢伙最後一個、惡劣至極的玩笑。  
心口上有什麼地方正默默結著痂，但被一劍刺穿心臟的明明不是他，他是那個拿著劍的人。

真是的，讓他回想起不愉快的事情了。  
宗像禮司收回望向車窗外的視線，暗自思考要如何讓那個始作俑者深刻體會到惹火青王的下場。

若說是列車的話，應會有一位列車長。  
雖說不一定是人類－－例如那隻白兔剪票員－－但預計肯定會和躲在暗處的人有著什麼關聯。

他在位置上靜靜地等著，同時評估自己若在這個只餘意識的空間中，若是遇到攻擊的話會有多大的勝算。  
屬於王的青焰還能夠點燃，但無法張開聖域，天狼星也不在他身邊。

接著宗像禮司聽見有一道腳步聲，帶著一絲漫不經心，正朝著他前方的那扇車廂門接近。

－－來了嗎？

屏低氣息，他將全副的心神都放上了那扇門以及即將推開門出現的未知數。  
但最終他等到的不是列車長，或是預想中的能力者，而是有著張揚紅髮的、另一位乘客。

「周防尊？」  
「喔？Scepter 4的宗像禮司？」  
「您果然是跟蹤狂吧，前任赤之王周防尊。」  
「哼，這句話原封不動還給你。」

來人和他記憶中的樣子完全一致，一臉永遠睡不醒的慵懶，透出的氣勢卻時時宣告著他為王的身分，簡單的純白T-shirt和領口滾著邊的黑色皮衣、脖子上兩條鍊子碰撞在一起隨著腳步發出金屬特有的清脆聲響、左耳骨上有個透著紅色光芒的環，亮晃晃的有些刺眼。

不對，還是有那麼點區別。  
宗像禮司微瞇起了眼，似乎這樣就能更加確信自己的視覺並無出錯。

這個周防尊的左心口上沒有耀眼張狂的一片血紅。

荒謬至極的夢。  
而且還是個惡夢。

周防尊在他旁邊坐下時他想著。

「你怎麼會在這裡，這已經超出跟蹤狂的範圍了，宗像。」  
「這應該是我的台詞，周防。或說你只是能力者製造來擾亂我夢境的不穩定因子？」那這還真是他遇過最令人噁心的手段了。

「夢？」坐在他右側的男人難得露出有些驚訝的眼神看著他，但也只有那麼一瞬。

身為王，必須對任何的突發狀況作出即時的反應，畢竟可是被石板將所有的能力提升至了超出人類所能想像的範圍啊。

即使是以暴力和難以控制著稱的赤王也是一樣。

「呵，對你來說確實是夢沒錯呢。」周防尊低聲的笑了，雖說沒有惡意，但在宗像禮司聽來就硬是多出了那麼些輕蔑的意思。

「不過你說的能力者可無法製造出一個我啊。」手掌翻上帶出一陣赤焰，鮮活明亮得讓宗像禮司幾乎要以為火焰幻化成了雄獅在對他咆哮。

用你所有的耳目來確認吧宗像禮司，在這裡的是赤王周防尊。  
不是誰製造出的幻象，更不是隨意的記憶碎片，他現在就存在於這裡。

宗像禮司默默地看著那簇火焰漸漸消失在對方掌中。  
確實不是幻覺，在這個空間中，若真能製造出這樣的幻象，也該是王權者級別的能力者了，但各王之間的屬性分明......總而言之，除了赤王之外確實沒有第二人能擁有這樣的火焰。

赤王的出現幾乎打亂了他先前的所有推測，一切又回歸到了原點。

本就已經十分安靜的車廂現在更是讓人手足無措的一片無聲。  
原本還有寥寥幾人的車廂不知何時只剩下了他們兩個，呼吸聲漸漸地同頻，但兩位王依然一言不發的各自沉默著。

靜得似乎聽得見自己和對方的心跳聲。

不是能力者在暗地操控......但做為自身的夢境，這個夢所反映出的應該是他的潛意識，但青王的意識是不可能造出一個赤王的，還有這輛列車......

「你知道它會開去哪裡嗎？周防。」  
「啊，算是吧。不過很可惜我不想告訴你呢，宗像。」  
「除了野蠻之外又多了幼稚嗎，您還真是越活越退化啊，何時會只剩下那兩根鬚呢？」

周防尊沒有回應他的挑釁，只是自喉間發出了一聲哼笑。

宗像禮司瞥了右手邊的赤王一眼，旋即便收回了視線－－沒有傷口、沒有疤痕，呼吸還在，心跳也還在，甚至連身邊總帶著的徐徐熱氣都一如既往。

唯獨少了的東西啊......

「沒有菸嗎？」  
「月台剪票的說全車禁菸，收走了。」

那隻有著紅色大眼的白兔子嗎，是說剪票員是兔子的話，那列車長......

「你身上有菸嗎？」  
「不是說全車禁菸？」雖然嘴上那麼說，宗像禮司還是伸手摸了摸自己的口袋，裡面一片空蕩。

「真是可惜，看來沒有呢。」  
「嘖，算了。」

兩人之間又回復到了方才沉重的無言，車窗外毫無改變的景色令宗像禮司感到有些煩躁，另外他也發現了些奇怪的地方－－明明窗外是無比深邃的黑，他卻看不到自己，或是車內任何一處的倒影。

將食指指尖觸上車窗，車窗在指尖的地方劃開了小小的、如觸碰著湖面般的漣漪，而宗像禮司的一小截指尖消失在一層層同心圓的中央。

另一個空間，是嗎.....

默默地將手收回，外面目前還是未知的情況，輕舉妄動太過不智。

「別想著從車窗出去，你會被時間沖走的。」周防尊將他的一連串動作看在眼裡，淡淡出言警告。

「和您不一樣，如果要出去我還是比較喜歡走門的。」  
「呵，那就好。」

「待在一起卻沒打起來，這還真是難得。」  
「偶爾也有不想和你這樣的野蠻人計較的時候呢。」

「啊，不過最後居然是你啊，該說是意料之中還是之外呢。」無視青王語帶了些挑釁的句子，周防尊兀自站起了身。

「走吧，宗像。」紅髮的男人回頭對著他說，揚起的嘴角像是賭定他一定會跟上的樣子。

還真是令人不爽的態度。  
但周防尊是他能掌握現況的最後線索了，即使再怎麼不悅也只能跟著他走。

於是宗像禮司也跟著起身邁開腳步，刻意加快了些速度只為不落在周防身後。  
接著他聽到赤王的一聲哼笑。

周防尊帶他到了臥舖車廂，選了一間打開門－－和一般的臥舖相比明顯小了不少，左右兩側原是上下舖的位置變成了椅子，前方是能夠看見外面星空的車窗。

看來比起臥舖，將這些隔間稱之為私人包廂更為恰當。

「進去吧。」

宗像禮司看了他一眼，而後走進去，選了右手邊的位置。

正要跟著進去前，周防瞥見了左方牆上掛著的『請勿打擾』的牌子。  
嘖了一聲，像是嫌麻煩似的，將手上還握著的門把融得再無任何功用。

在他關上門的那一刻，車窗外的景色自原本的虛空變成了一座滿是櫻花盛開的校園。

那是他們初次見面的地方。

「這是......」  
「別告訴我你忘了，Scepter 4的宗像禮司、風紀委員長。」

怎麼會忘，怎麼可能忘。  
這片風景所承載的，是那些和現下相比，幾乎可說是無憂無慮的日子。

雖說後來的故事仍是以他們幾人為主角，但被編配了不同腳本的他們只能照著劇本漸行漸遠，只有在命運的劇本之外、正劇即將結束之時有著短暫的交會。

其實他們誰都沒有走岔了路，每條路上的風景都十分美麗炫目，只是編劇忘了，世上最美的風景莫過於走在身邊的人的眼眸。

一個人總是有些寂寞的。

列車漸漸地停了，在那一片花開燦爛之中。

「走吧。」  
「等等周防尊，外面不是－－」

還未等宗像禮司說完，周防尊已翻過了車窗，穩穩地站在那片櫻花林中似笑非笑的看著他。

…...算了。  
一個翻身，宗像禮司輕巧地落在車廂之外。

走出了整片的櫻花樹海便是校園中央的操場，本該是喧鬧的開學季節，校園中卻是全然的空蕩，沒有任何學生或教師的影子。

周防尊仰起頭看向天台的方向。  
春日的風吹著雲朵奔跑在淡金色的光裡，這一切似乎全然沒變。  
風吹拂過的溫度和天空的顏色，還有，身邊的人。

「上去看看吧。」注意到了他的目光，宗像提議道。  
「嗯？啊。」

在他們所有相處的時間裡，在天台的時光應該站了最大多數的比例。

「總覺得高中時期的時間都花在這了，有某人總是翹課不聽勸啊。」還固定地點。  
「啊，那些老師太囉嗦了，而且......」  
「總是在上課時間和我待在這，風紀委員長在說什麼呢。」

經過三秒鐘的思考，宗像禮司決定放棄和周防尊繼續這種無意義的爭吵。

那時他是學校的風紀委員，雖說曾經私下被提名為學生會長，但他並沒有答覆那個來自學生會的邀約。至於理由嗎......應該說是不想少了那麼一點課間頂著職務獲得的悠閒吧。

至於周防尊則是從沒變過，自學生時代開始就是個麻煩人物。

大麻煩－－宗像在心中補充道。

上課時總是會不見人影，偶而會遇到比較介意的老師讓他出去找，但最後老師得到的結果總是課堂上又少了一人。

除了無止盡的翹課之外，校內外的暴力事件似乎也總有他的一份－－雖說大多都是一些不知天高地厚的傢伙自找苦吃－－總之周防尊於學生時期，在風紀委員會電腦中的備案大概再無人能超越。

身邊的人早已隨意挑了一個地方坐下，將他俯望學校思考著什麼的神情都收進眼底。

對於校園的回憶啊......

大概就那些永遠不知所云的老師、總是在一起做些奇怪事情的草剃和十束，還有眼前被微風包圍著的，安靜得有些透明的男人。

宗像禮司從他認識他時就差不多是這個樣子，幾乎沒有變過，高傲如蓮、清冷如冰。

當然，偶爾那層冰也會出現裂痕，但那也只有面對他的時候。  
周防尊總是知道要如何融化那一層偽裝自己的冰棘，宗像禮司也只讓他知道，例如偶然相遇的酒吧，例如那個雪夜。

對那傢伙來說都算是些糟糕的回憶吧，周防尊想。  
退去冰棘後的宗像禮司並未少了高傲，但多了些許寂寞，無論如何都比平時脆弱了那麼一些。  
以他的個性來說一定是萬分不想面對的狀態。

除去宗像和草剃他們，高中其實也沒甚麼特別的，能讓他印象深刻的少之又少，不過確實是一段難得輕鬆的日子，畢竟那時候還沒有什麼麻煩的能力。

風和陽光揉合在一起散發著慵懶迷人的味道，若是平常，周防尊肯定會選擇在這裡睡上一趟，可惜今天時間不太夠吶......

「該走了。」

有點反常。  
站在鐵網前原本望向校園外的宗像禮司轉頭看著站起身、預備離開的男人。

平時上了天台一定會待著至少一整個下午的周防，這次居然只打算上來看看？  
縱使心中有著許多疑問，宗像禮司也只是應了一聲並轉身跟上。

離開前，他轉頭再望了遍這個充斥著如冬陽般柔軟回憶的平台。  
有種預感，自己再也不會回到這個地方了。

兩人預備朝著唯一的樓梯走下樓，卻發現天台的那扇門前多了一道身影。

正午的陽光灑在他褐色的髮絲上，隱隱地閃著柔和的光。淡色眼眸映出的靈魂既溫柔又堅強，有種彷彿能夠包容一切的奇妙氣質。

「十束多多良？」宗像禮司有些訝異，這裡怎麼說都應該是他的夢，但他對眼前的青年只有短暫的學生時期的印象，以及前陣子不斷接觸的文字訊息。

除卻周防尊外的又一個意料之外啊......

「中午好啊，king、禮司先生。」淡褐色的青年朝他微微一笑，接著朝他們招招手。

「請跟我來吧。」

跟著十束多多良一起走下天台進了教學樓，長長的走道像是毫無盡頭似的，宗像禮司並不記得學校的走廊有那麼長，但身邊的赤王看來並無任何疑慮，他也就不太想介意這些小事。

十束多多良－－眼前的青年並不是高中時期的樣子，雖說自己對於十束多多良並不是特別熟悉，但宗像禮司能夠肯定這點－－他自高中開始一直帶著的那只耳環不見了。

不過嚴格來說是戴在右手邊的赤王身上。

「真的是好久不見了，話說果然是禮司先生呢。」  
「果然？」  
「跟著king一起出現在這裡的人啊！完全想像不到king會跟著其他人出現呢！」

等等，這裡不是他的夢境嗎，為何十束的語氣彷彿這裡並不是個他所能決定的世界？

十束多多良似乎發現了他的疑惑，看了看他，又轉頭看了看周防尊，接著極其誇張的「啊！」了一聲。

「king你什麼都沒跟禮司先生說嗎！」  
「太麻煩了。」  
「真是的......沒辦法，那就由我來向禮司先生解釋吧！」十束多多良朝他微微一笑。  
將自家大將趕至前頭，十束接替了周防原本的位置，站到了宗像禮司的右方與他並肩。

「對禮司先生來說這裡算是......嗯該怎麼說呢......」  
「我以為這裡應該是我的夢才對。」

「啊對！就是夢！」他敲了敲自己的手，對於對方提出來的形容似乎十分滿意。  
「可是你不覺得，就夢境來說，你所能決定的事太少了嗎？」

看著面前褐髮青年的笑容，宗像禮司覺得自己似乎抓住了一點點類似真相的東西。

「存在於這裡的，全都是king的回憶喔。」

「......類似於回憶跑馬燈之類的東西？」  
「差不多，只是應該不會那麼長，除了我之外你們會再遇到其他人，不過對他們來說......」

十束朝他眨了眨眼，不知為何，如此俏皮的動作在這個青年身上一點微和感都沒有，反而有點可愛。

「也只是一場夢而已。」  
「我應該算是特別一點吧，畢竟我已經死了啊哈哈。」

完全不能理解為何能用如此歡快的語氣闡述這件事啊......  
宗像有些不認同地皺起了眉頭看著他。

似乎是感應到了眼前人有些不快的情緒，十束給了他一個安撫的笑容，將頭朝顧自走著的自家king點了點。

「我現在的狀態跟king應該是差不多的，算是幽靈之類的。不過這裡是king的回憶，我頂多只能算是剛開場的NPC吧。」

「至於禮司先生嘛，是最特殊的存在了。」語畢，他似笑非笑的看向了前方的赤王。  
「king真的是很不坦率呢。」

前方的人頓了一頓，繼續朝著不知何時出現在遠方的、類似出口的光點前進。

「你管得太多了，十束。」有些悶的語氣成功地換來十束多多良的大笑。

「禮司先生是king的潛意識所選出的，最為重要和在乎的人喔。」

完全不知該如何應對，宗像有些彆扭地將視線自十束身上移開，卻同時看見了走在前方那人的張揚紅髮。

最重要嗎......呵，別開玩笑了。  
宗像禮司想著。

身邊的十束多多良依舊笑得十分歡快。

「其實啊，king是個很悶的人呢。」絲毫不顧自家王的面子，褐色的青年向身邊的青之王開始八卦起來。

「以前對於那些塞進鞋櫃裡的挑戰書都是二話不說就接受了挑釁，在路上遇到找麻煩的，也是赤手空拳就和對方打了起來，是完全不顧後果的個性呢。」

宗像禮司輕輕點了點頭表示理解認同。

「十束。」前方正在被談論男人似乎終於有些受不了了，轉過頭來帶著些警告意味的看著他。  
「哎呦反正草剃哥遲早也會告訴禮司先生的嘛，別這麼在意。」對於威脅毫不在意，十束多多良向周防尊揮了揮手，示意他轉過頭去繼續走。

「嘖。」

該怎麼說呢，就某方面來說身邊這傢伙應該是周防尊的剋星吧。  
他忍不住輕笑出聲。

「可是不知道從什麼時候開始，king收到挑戰信後會把信丟進垃圾桶，對那些找麻煩的如果不是太過份也是忽視著就過去了。」成功打發了紅髮男人，十束轉過頭來繼續對著宗像抖出周防的高中往事。

「剛開始我還以為king喝到了過期的水果牛奶，所以跑去問了草剃哥，結果草剃哥跟我說－－」他對著宗像禮司曖昧一笑。

「king說有風紀委員會擔心呢。」

「你真的太多話了，十束。」  
看向忍不住發難的周防尊，宗像禮司想起來了。

曾經有一次，他在放學後的校園遇到了滿身血漬和傷痕的周防。  
那時正值新生入學，校園違規事件有點多，於是他放學後為了處理文件留得晚了一點。

出於維護學校聲譽－－學生穿著沾滿血跡的制服，怎麼想都會對學校名聲造成不良的影響－－他將周防尊帶到了保健室上藥。

『也請你稍微注意一下平時的舉止，有人會擔心的吧。』  
『你是指你嗎？』有些戲謔的看著眼前低頭為自己上藥的人，周防尊輕笑道。

回應他的，是宗像禮司手上猛然扯緊的繃帶。

『當然－－你再這麼胡搞下去，風紀委員的聲譽會蕩然無存的。』

原來，他也曾經為了自己的一席話作過改變嗎......  
宗像忽然覺得自己放下了什麼，一些梗在心口的，該說是不甘心嗎？  
應該說是完全無法影響周防尊一絲一毫的沮喪吧。

不知何時，他們已經走到了那個發著刺眼白光的門前。

「對king來說，禮司先生是十分重要的人，不光只是因為互相牽制的力量......不過，其實禮司先生早就知道了吧。」十束多多良微笑著對他說，接著向站在旁邊沉默著的赤王伸出右手。

「好啦，我就送你們到這裡了，請將代路費給我吧，king。」  
「啊......是說這個嗎。」

宗像禮司看著周防將左耳上、透著鮮紅色光芒的環取下，放進十束多多良手中。

「Bingo~」將原屬於自己的耳飾戴回，褐髮的青年朝他們揮了揮手。  
「這次就真的掰掰了喔，接下來你們會遇到誰我也不知道呢！」

踏進那扇門前，宗像禮司望了十束多多良最後一眼。

「謝謝。」他以唇形這麼說著。

回應青王的，是一個如陽光般和煦的笑容。

穿過那道白光後是一座被綠意包圍著的公園。  
太陽毫不留情地熾曬著地面，不曾停歇的蟬鳴一聲聲鼓噪著空氣中的安寧。

「啊......是這裡啊。」  
「嗯？」  
「之前帶安娜來過的公園。」

安娜？  
啊，是那位白色頭髮的小女孩吧，權外者，櫛名安娜。

會出現在這感覺意點都不意外呢。  
畢竟只要遇上周防尊幾乎都可以看見那女孩的小小身影。

「為什麼她是由吠舞羅照顧？父母親呢？」  
「出意外，死了。」

看來自己問了個有些多餘的問題啊。  
在彼此的一片沉默中，宗像禮司想著。

「我本來沒有打算告訴你的。」周防尊突然開口，並用那雙鎏金色的眼望進他的。  
「到最後我會叫醒你，宗像，終點不是你該去的地方。」

宗像禮司微微揚起了嘴角。

「就算你求我我也不想去啊，那樣的終點站。」  
但還是謝謝你－－這句話他藏在深深的、紫羅蘭色的瞳孔裡，他相信周防尊聽得見。

兩人拐過一個彎，不遠處的樹蔭中有一座鞦韆，上面坐著一個小小的白色身影。  
原本坐在鞦韆上輕輕蘯著的女孩，似是感應到了什麼，朝著他們的方向看了過來。

「尊。」然後嘴角彎成了一道淺淺的，卻帶著滿足的弧度。

他們走向了小小的、穿著深紅色禮服的女孩。  
安娜跳下了鞦韆，像曾經一樣的拉住了周防的衣角，並望向了宗像禮司。

「還有禮司先生。」

他給了銀白色的小女孩一個友好笑容，卻發現女孩用著一種微妙的眼神盯著他看。

「怎麼了嗎？」周防尊也發現了，低頭詢問安娜，並把她重新放回鞦韆上，自己則站到了宗像禮司的左側。

被放在鞦韆上的女孩雙手輕輕地握住了繩索，微微低著頭卻不像是在害羞或難為情。

「在有尊的夢裡第一次看到不是紅色的顏色。」  
「禮司先生是青色的吧？那是什麼樣的顏色？」安娜抬起頭直直地望進宗像禮司眼裡，好似這樣就可以看透眼前這個人的所有色彩和想法。

對於宗像禮司、對於青王，她是有些畏懼和不解的－－這個人的身上帶著曾經讓她無比畏懼的顏色，但心中卻又有個聲音不斷地告訴自己，雖然不是那個最喜歡的紅色，但他是和尊一樣美麗的存在。

「我的顏色？」  
「禮司先生的顏色，和尊不同的、火焰的顏色。」

真是個突如其來的要求啊，有點困擾呢......宗像禮司看著眼前的小姑娘想道。

他知道吠舞羅的安娜眼睛有缺陷，不能分辨除卻紅色之外的顏色，所以就算自己能稍微在手中凝聚小小的青色火焰，她應該也是看不到的吧。  
那麼如果動用她自身的能力與自己作接觸......呢？

「她不能和你做直接接觸，她會在這裡失去意識。」周防尊對宗像說，像是看透了他所有想法。  
「你應該知道吧，她的能力。」

「嗯。」做為Scepter4現任室長，宗像禮司將他上任前、Scepter4缺少王的那段期間的資料全數調閱過－－『對於即將接手的職務，這樣的事前準備是必須的基本事項。』當時青王是這麼說的－－所以他理所當然知道櫛名安娜特別敏感的感知能力，也知道她在進入吠舞羅之前所經歷過的生活。

「和王無法直接連接是吧。」將手指抵上下巴，他正思考著如何解決這個問題。

「喂宗像。」站在他身側的周防突地開口打斷他的思考，這使得宗像禮司面帶不悅的看著他。  
「你先弄出火焰。」無視青王彷彿可以將他鞭笞出血痕的目光，赤王自顧自地說道。

「雖說完全無法理解你想做什麼，不過暫且配合你一次。」嘆了口氣，他在白髮的女孩前蹲了下來，向上的掌心發出了小小的、青色的火焰。

接著，周防尊用自己的火焰，包覆住那簇靜靜燃燒的青炎。

「這樣就可以了吧。」  
「沒想到像你這樣的野蠻人偶爾也會有不錯的主意啊。」  
「哼。」

被周防的火焰包覆住的感覺很微妙，從那樣的茜色之中，微弱地傳遞出一種溫柔的氣息－－跟身邊的這人還真是一點都不相襯啊，他想著。  
這大概是宗像禮司第一次看到周防的火焰運用在破壞及暴力之外的地方。

安娜目不轉睛地看著赤焰中的青焰，然後她想到了曾經從玻璃珠中看見的天空。  
寬闊的、沉靜的，純粹得很美很美的顏色，雖說本質不同，但和尊一樣。

她想伸手去觸碰，眼前的兩人卻同時收回了手。

「妳會被燒傷的。」宗像對她說，看著安娜有些失落的表情，他有些彆扭的摸了摸女孩的頭髮。

「謝謝。」她看向宗像禮司，淺淺的彎出一個仿若錯覺的微笑。

能由你作為青王真是太好了，陪在尊身邊的是你真是太好了。

接著，安娜的身影漸漸漸漸地透明了起來。  
小小的身影拉拉站在一旁的紅髮男人示意他靠近一點，並在他耳邊輕輕地說－－

「禮司先生的顏色和尊一樣漂亮，可是他的顏色有碎裂的形狀，雖然快好了。」語畢，安娜離開了尊的耳邊。

「在這裡。」她將白皙的手掌交疊著放上了左胸心臟的位置。

「嗯，我知道。」周防尊拍了拍安娜的頭。  
他知道的，一直一直都知道。

「那麼，再見了。」

周防尊和宗像禮司並肩站著，看著他們眼前的白髮女孩慢慢地化在空氣之中。

周遭的景物隨著少女的消失也一併發生了奇妙的變化。  
夏天的景色像是被切下了快速鍵般，樹上的葉子以飛快的速度轉黃、轉紅，而後飄落。

一轉眼的時間，原本還喧囂著的蟬鳴都消失了。

「這樣就算是和她道別了？」宗像向身邊的人問道。  
「嗯。」  
「她最後向你說了什麼？」

周防尊看了他一眼，嘴角向上彎起一個戲謔的弧度。

「不想告訴你呢，宗像。」  
「還真是惡劣的態度啊。」

他們轉過身準備離開公園，卻發現原本進來的入口變成一棟建築物的大門。

「哎呀，真是毫不意外呢，周防。」  
「哼。」  
「其實你還蠻戀家的嘛。」  
「囉嗦。」

在他們面前的，是沐浴在秋天晚霞之中的Homra。

周防尊推開了右手邊的門，掛在門上的鈴鐺敲出了清脆的聲響，和著秋天的金風吹進了酒吧裡。

聽見了聲音，酒吧的老闆自專注擦著的玻璃高腳杯中抬起頭。

「回來啦尊！诶？這不是青王嗎，真是稀客啊。」

走在前方的人在吧檯前隨意地撿了個離草剃最近的位置坐下，宗像禮司跟著坐在了他的旁邊。  
「嗯，打擾了。」

「不會不會，平時底下那些小子也給你們添了許多麻煩......這隻也是。」笑得溫良的男人朝周防看了一眼，被注目的那人只是自喉間發出了「嘖」的一聲，便像是為了掩飾什麼一般地開口－－「Double turkey。」

「好、好，稍等一下，青王有想要喝點什麼嗎，就當作是前些日子麻煩你們的賠禮，一部份的。」有些無奈的笑笑，草剃出雲將目光轉向了坐在周防左側的宗像。

「感謝您的好意，但很可惜我並不善於喝酒呢。」輕聲的婉拒，宗像禮司可還沒忘記上次碰了酒精後自己所露出的醜態。

「把那瓶清酒拿出來吧。」接過草剃遞來的酒杯，周防低低地說了。  
「啊！是說你上次帶回來的那瓶嗎！不說我都忘了呢。」

「那瓶酒感覺很適合宗像先生喔。」酒吧老闆對著他笑了一下，起身至吧台的後方找尋那瓶他們提起的清酒。

「不......我想我還是－－」  
「呀－－找到了！」宗像禮司的話還沒說完，就聽見背對著他的草剃發出了一陣歡快的聲音。

「這個！本店唯一的一瓶日本酒呢！」  
「上次尊不曉得從哪裡弄來的，沒打算喝就一直放著。」

他看向了草剃出雲手上的玻璃瓶子－－是雪中花啊......

「因為是大吟釀，就不加熱了，宗像先生不太擅長喝酒的話，就小酌一兩杯就好了。」接著，一盞小小的、白瓷帶著精細的青花圖樣的酒杯被放到了他面前。  
經過低溫保存的酒液讓杯壁凝出了細小的水珠，霧開了描繪於上的圖樣，稍一碰觸就像眼淚一般滾落消逝。

「來，請。」

事已至此，再推辭下去便顯得無禮了。  
宗像在心中嘆了口氣，將酒杯拿起，薄唇在杯緣輕輕抿了一口。  
一股辛辣的味道湧上，他忍不住皺了皺眉。

「雪之花是辛口的大吟釀，聽人家說，就像在雪地中開的花一樣孤傲又堅強的味道。」  
草剃帶著一臉笑意擦拭著玻璃杯，眼神並沒有向他看過來的意思。  
「很適合你，不是嗎。」

不必詢問也知道這瓶酒不是草剃為他準備的。  
先且不論一個歐風酒吧怎麼會有清酒這種東西，他並不覺得草剃會為了他特地買了酒備著。  
草剃出雲應該不知道他會喝酒才是。

和他共飲過的應該只有－－

「那群家伙最近怎樣？」在一旁沉寂已久的赤王突然出聲，要不是他手上的酒杯中一直傳出冰塊碰撞發出的細微聲響，宗像禮司甚至要以為他已經在吧檯上睡著了。

「八田和鐮本他們嗎？嘛......還是老樣子吧，整天吵吵鬧鬧的。啊，不過八田最近心情不太好呢。」草剃抬起頭，看了看正盯著杯子中冰塊的周防一眼，隨即又繼續低下頭仔細擦拭他的水晶杯。

「總是會好起來的，不管是八田還是誰。」他說出句話的時候，宗像禮司手上的酒杯微微晃動了一下，自杯緣帶起一圈圈漣漪，模糊了他的倒影和神情。

「沒有人會因為失去了誰就活不下去。」覺察到身側的目光，但他並未多做理會，只是靜靜地將手中的酒飲盡。

不會有人活不下去，就算離開的人是你，周防尊。

「說的真好啊宗像先生。」草剃出雲讚賞地說，將手上最後一只作工精細的水晶玻璃杯放回架上。

「沒問題的，尊。」背著光，草剃的聲音似乎摻進了秋天的夕陽，溫暖且明亮。  
「我們都會好好的。」

紅髮男人將手中已喝盡的酒杯放下，勾起了一個狂妄不羈的弧度。

「不，我可從來沒擔心過啊，草剃。」接著，他離開了尚未坐暖的位置。  
宗像禮司有些無奈又有些好笑－－真是的，不管再怎麼不像樣，說到底還是王啊，不過這傢伙悶騷的個性究竟何時才能改一改呢，只是有點擔心吠舞邏就直說嘛......啊，或許自己也沒資格說他就是了。

由於位置的緣故，這次宗像在赤王之前打開了酒吧的門，正打算跨出去時，聽見草剃的聲音從後方傳來－－

「雖然只是夢，但能再見你一面很高興，尊。」

「嗯啊，一直受你不少照顧，以後那群傢伙也要麻煩你了。」  
周防尊自口袋中將某個東西朝草剃扔了過去，故作瀟灑地揮了揮手當做道別。

那只打火機在光線中劃出一道銀白色的拋物線，當草剃出雲將它接住握在手心時，原本還在門邊的青王赤王已消失在門外的一片光霧之中，恍若幻覺。

他看著手中的打火機，收緊手指、放開，最後將它放進了左手邊的口袋裡。

「嘛，夢也該醒了。」

當他們踏出酒吧的門時，迎接他們的是漫天飛舞，仿彿要吞噬整片世界的雪。

「下雪了啊。」  
「雪......嗎。」說出類似語句的他們同時側出臉來看著對方，接著像是無可奈何地嗤笑了一聲。

「剛好給你醒醒酒啊，宗像。」  
「只喝那麼一點怎麼可能會醉呢，你也太小看我了。」  
「不，我可是對你那糟糕透頂的酒量十分難忘呢。」看了宗像一眼，周防尊邁出步伐離開了Homra。

於是這次是真的再見了。

在一片蒼茫的雪景中行走，毫無方向毫無目的，就這麼筆直地前進，是否走偏了路也毫不在意，一心相信著所走的道路是唯一的正途。

就和身邊的這傢伙一樣。  
周防尊想著。

宗像禮司大概永遠不會知道，自很久很久以前開始，周防尊的目光便會不自主地跟隨著他的一舉一動，無論多細微的表情或動作都會落入那雙閃著金色流光的眼眸裡。

他所知道的遠比宗像以為他知道的多上許多，只是表達也遠比他所能想像的難上太多。

於是周防尊只能試著帶宗像禮司走過一幕幕他心中無比重要的片段回憶場景，以及人，或許那些在自己生命中見證過許多片段的人們，能夠在言語之外，代替他表達出他所想著的，關於宗像禮司對於自己是何等重要的這件事。

不可否認地周防尊還有那麼一點補償心態。

自己的事情自己永遠最清楚，當時宗像不斷警告他的威茲曼差值已過臨界數，其中的數值分析他不懂，也不想去深入了解。

但身體和那把該死的劍一樣日益殘缺，已到了無法挽救的地步，沒有人能比赤王自己更清楚。

若說世上只有他們兩個人，他會十分樂意接受宗像的提議－－卸下王位。  
可是偏偏地球上不可能只有他們兩個人，還有更多的責任與他人，許許多多的事物組合在一起才成就了一個赤王。

再說，他也絲毫無法忍受有其他的男人站在宗像的對面、與之對立。

如同家人般的氏族是多麼重要，是除卻身邊這個帶著靛青色彩的男人之外，構成他的另一群存在。  
無法也不想克制怒氣，即使清楚不久後自己會迎接的不會是一個看得見光的未來。

讓宗像禮司的劍刺穿心臟是他最後的任性。  
當生命無可避免地走到終焉，能結束在最重要的人手中，對周防尊來說已了無遺憾。

如果能走過彼此走過的路、看過對方所看過的風景、參透身邊這人的所有心思意念，那麼他們是否就能更貼近一點。

宗像禮司覺得有些冷。  
真是的，明明只是像夢一樣的世界不是嗎。

瞥了眼右手邊的男人，這人大概永遠都不會有冷的困擾吧。  
如同火焰一般－－宗像禮司想著。

早在成為赤族之王前，周防尊就已是火燄，而且不是煮菜燒飯用的那種，真要比喻的話，大概是森林大火，或是以上。

從認識開始便一路跟著自己的生命延燒，沿途造成的燒痕已無法記述，但確實留下了難以抹滅的痕跡，無論在歷史，或是他的記憶中。  
直到現在，宗像仍然能細細描繪周防每個時期的每張眉眼，像是烙印一樣，怎樣也無法消除。

起初是對於問題學生的特別觀察，再來是出於對強者的興趣與好奇，再接著呢？

宗像禮司也說不上來，姑且將那份情感稱之為喜歡吧。  
但驕傲如青之王，怎麼可能輕易說出口，他只能用著無比迂迴的方式，試圖表達連自己都不見得發覺的情感，想著時間或許能將他們之間隔著的那層霧氣洗滌至清明。

他真的從未想過，那麼一個如同地獄業火的男人，會在自己的手中熄滅。  
留下那些他們之間還未理清講明的一切話語。  
像是還未努力便被拿走了大半碎片的拼圖，令他焦躁不悅。

所以現在算是命運或是周防給予他的補償吧。  
就算只是一場夢境的時間，即便他欠他的遠遠不只如此，也足夠了。

果然還是太冷了。  
宗像忍不住向右手邊的熱源靠近一點，卻不小心觸碰到了另一人的指尖。

接著他的手便被一陣溫暖所包覆。

「請問你現在是在做什麼呢，周防尊。」像是為了遮掩什麼，宗像禮司用空著的左手推了推鼻梁上的眼鏡。

「你看起來很冷。」一臉理所當然。

…...好吧，他確實是覺得有點冷，而且周防尊手心的溫度也確實比他高上了許多......

在一番內心劇烈的掙扎後，宗像禮司終於有些放棄似地任周防握著自己的手。  
反正再沒有其他人會看到了－－這是高傲的青王最後說服自己的說辭。

其實宗像並不清楚周防現在比他還高上許多的溫度，是因為赤王的能力還殘存在他的靈魂中，或是這人本來就擁有如此高的體溫。

不像以往所面對的、充滿毀滅感的熾熱。  
握著他的那雙手溫度雖高，卻不會令人感到不適。

溫度自指間滲入，穿破微血管後沿著靜脈回流到了右心室，並停駐在那裏，隨著脈搏的頻率，宗像禮司幾乎要以為周防尊正用著某種奇妙的方式治癒他的疤，那道刺進赤王心口，卻沿著刀尖延燒回青王心臟的刀疤。

不久後，各懷心思的兩人雙雙停下了腳步。

「啊......是這裡啊。」  
「......」

是那座神社。  
那座在學園島之戰，他們最後還算平靜著談話的地方。  
他們後方自原先走過的平坦雪地變成了周防尊記憶中的石磚階梯，於此眺望，還可以看見隔天打鬥毀了大半的樹林。

和那天幾乎一模一樣的場景，只是此時的天空仍是一整片的光亮。

「原來這裡也算是重要回憶的一部份嗎，真是令我受寵若驚啊，周防。」  
「難得看見Scepter 4的室長在喝醉以外的時間如此失態，當然永生難忘。」

拉著宗像，周防坐上了石階上印象中的位置。  
沒有煙果然就少了點什麼啊......他想著，手仍然緊緊地抓著對方。

順應地坐在周防旁邊，宗像禮司忍了忍終究沒忍住，開口問道－－

「周防，那時候，你真正在想著的是什麼？」不遠處的天空，在他問出這句話的同時，漸漸地出現了兩道劍形的影子，隱約地正在成形，一把青色的、一把赤色的。

這次宗像只是靜靜地注視著這一切，紫羅蘭色的雙眼毫無游移地看著那兩把早已熟悉無比的達摩克里斯之劍愈發清晰。

第一次、也是最後一次，他不允許自己再逃避，也一刀斬斷周防尊所有退路，只得陪著他一起面對。

赤色頭髮的男人微微側過頭看了看他的側臉，嘴角勾起一絲弧度，接著和他一起注視那兩把開始相互衝撞著釋放能量的劍。

「難得看到你的情緒波動那麼大啊，不過我應該要負上絕大多數的責任是吧。」  
「當然。」

「我想你一直都知道，我從沒想過自己能夠活下來，宗像。」

真是煩死了，這個人，不管聽幾次他的論調都如此令人火大。  
宗像禮司的左手緊緊地握了起來。

「不是為了誰，也不是因為發生了什麼事，只是剛好都在同一個時間罷了。」  
「難道你就完全沒想過試著做些什麼挽救嗎！」他還是無法克制自身的怒氣，甩開了周防的手，站起身來看著他。

面對眼前人的怒氣，周防尊只是回給了他一個無可奈何的笑，並跟著站了起來與宗像禮司平視。

「那就不是周防尊了。」  
宗像左手握著的拳驀然放開，周防輕輕地再次握住他。

是了，那樣的周防尊就不是周防尊了。  
他可以改變周防的某些行為或想法，卻無法決定這人靈魂的顏色，如同周防尊也不能改變宗像禮司一分一毫。

其實他們都是一樣的。

「最後讓你抽到了下下籤啊，但這也是必然的......」他將空著的手撫上對方因怒氣而微微泛紅的眼角，輕聲地說。

必須是你、只能是你，因除了你再沒有人能夠觸碰到我的心臟。

宗像禮司讀懂了那雙注視著他的瑬金色瞳孔。  
閉上眼將方才吸進的空氣全數吐出，再張開時眼眸中再無任何混亂與疼痛。

「你可是給我留下了不少麻煩啊。」  
回握住那人的手，十指緊扣。  
這應該能夠當作答覆了吧，對於那些沒說出口卻已彼此講明的情感。

在不遠處，深褐色的、屬於赤王的達摩克利斯之劍化為無數光點，散進一片蒼茫的雪霧之中。  
點點純白的雪染上了赤紅，恍若春季盛放的櫻。

那列長得看不見盡頭的列車不知何時已停在他們後方，靜靜地一起見證回憶的終焉。

他們自包廂之中走出時，車窗外又回到了最一開始看見的、閃著點點星光的夜空，安詳沉靜地像是被什麼人按下了暫停鍵等待他們的回歸。

但宗像禮司和周防尊確實一起走過了那一幕幕的記憶。

「接著呢？」  
「啊......我也不是很清楚，不過你似乎過了哪一站就得下車啊。」但其實他自己也不知道這輛列車現在已經到了哪裡。

「先回到剛剛的坐舖好了。」宗像禮司提議，在狹小的走道中毫無頭緒的思考，光聽就覺得完全不是可行之道呢。

「嗯啊。」

周防尊跟在宗像後頭，正當宗像禮司的手預備扶上車廂之間的門把時，門自己向右滑了開來。

站在他們面前的，是一隻擁有一對巨大繁複的角、戴著車長帽子的白色雄鹿。

「下一站是，南十字星。」鮮紅的眼睛緊盯著車廂中所能看見的唯二乘客，雄鹿沒有開口。  
帶著奇異的聲線，牠讓宗像和周防在腦中聽見牠的聲音。

接著，門扉再次自己動了起來，這次是朝著左方關上。  
當宗像再次將門打開時，門的另一邊已是一片空蕩。

「看來那就是列車長了。」周防尊微微皺了皺眉，他那時為了找這位列車長，不知花了多少時間在這列大得離譜的車上來回行走。

「下一站是南十字星，過了那裡你就得下車了。」接著他對上了宗像投遞過來的詢問眼光，嘆了口氣說道。

「由我來叫醒你。」

走進了車廂與車廂之間的連接處，同時也是車門的所在位置，在周防將一扇車門拉開後，狂傲的紅和沉靜的藍便面對著面、各自將背抵在車廂的牆上。

大敞的車門完全沒有任何空氣流動的跡象，就像車內的車窗一樣，只是大了不只一個尺寸。

真的和一開始上這道列車時的樣子完全一樣啊，絲毫感覺不到時間的流動，外面那片星空也還是同樣令宗像感到焦躁。

其實就在周防拉開了門的那瞬間，宗像禮司有一股將門關上的衝動。  
如果說就這樣跟著周防尊到了終點，他就不需要再回到那個獨自背負著為王的壓力、踽踽獨行的世界了－－再也沒有任何無助或是孤單。

但周防尊眼神中透露出的堅定令他收回了手。

「你知道的吧，墜落感跟死亡可以讓人從夢裡醒來。」  
「可是我體會到的一向是死亡呢。」  
「所以我只能用這種方式叫醒你，抱歉了啊宗像。」帶著戲謔的神色，周防尊轉身看向車外的虛空。

「不過這樣就剛好了，一人一次。」

宗像禮司看向嘴上說著抱歉，表情卻完全不是這麼一回事的男人。  
隨著周防尊的話語，那片令他心浮氣躁的星空此時卻令他感到安心起來，毫無緣由地。

「哼，我也不期待野蠻人會用什麼正常溫和的方式把我叫醒。」

語畢，他被原是側身對著他的周防尊一個旋身壓上了後方的牆板，以不怎麼溫柔的力道，在宗像禮司錯愕的目光下以自己的唇覆上他的。

因驚愕而放大的紫羅蘭瞳孔瞬間只映照得出對方張狂不羈的紅。

從來就不是會悶不吭聲默默承受的個性，只在剛開始時愣了一下，隨即宗像禮司就以同樣毫不留情的力道回吻、試圖奪過主導權。

像是要剝奪彼此所有呼吸的能力般的深深索求，比起接吻更像是互相撕咬，一直到雙方口中都漫著一股來自對方的血腥味才肯罷休。

「雖然那裡沒有菸會有點無聊。」周防尊貼在他的唇瓣上説著，輕輕的低笑讓貼著的胸腔傳來一陣鼓動，有著一點點捨不得的頻率。

既使再怎麼放不下，他也不能帶他走。

宗像禮司再也發不出任何聲音，只能看著對方鎏金色的眼瞳裡映著似曾相似的情緒。  
在那個雪夜，周防尊眼中的自己也是這樣的嗎？

「記得還我。」

手中被塞進了什麼帶有溫度的東西，沒有固定形體，有些強勢地滲入他的手中，仿若要融入他的骨血直至靈魂。

還未反應過來，宗像禮司便感受到一陣混亂的視線翻轉，以及自虛空下墜的奇異感，當他回過神時，周防尊與他的距離已然不只一個走道間距－－該死，周防尊那傢伙居然把他推出車廂。

車廂外仍然沒有風，即使下墜也感受不到空氣的流動。  
像是被溫柔的絨布輕輕托起的漂浮著，但他確實正在墜落。

「就這麼說定了，周防尊。」在終點乖乖的給我等著。

看著那人如火焰般炫目的紅被列車飛快地載往那片無盡的虛空，有些眷戀的、有些釋然的，宗像禮司輕輕閉上了雙眼。

當青王再次緩緩睜開眼時，映入眼簾的是他自己的臥室，以及自窗簾縫隙輕輕滑進屋裡的陽光。

坐起身時他瞥了眼矮桌上的電子鐘，約早晨八點、假日。  
周防尊的告別式。

到現在他都還未給草剃出雲回覆，關於青之王到底會不會到場的這件事。

世界仍在運轉著，一般社會大眾對於少了一位王毫無任何感覺。  
另一則說法是，打從一開始知道有王權者存在的就已少之又少。

好像什麼都沒有改變，卻又好像什麼都變了。  
在那個赤髮的男人消失之後。

宗像禮司將手緊緊握起、再放開，重覆著相同的動作大約兩三次。  
有知覺了－－在他將劍送進赤王身體後，他的雙手就一直很冷，冷得幾乎僵直無法動彈。

他想，自己終於放下了什麼。  
關於一道背影、一個笑容、一個懸念。

慢條斯理地將自己打理好，最終宗像禮司拿出終端，撥了電話給他的副手。

「淡島副長，麻煩妳向吠舞羅的草剃先生回覆我的答案。」  
「赤王的告別式，我就不去了。」

尚未等電話那頭傳出訝異的回音，他便又開口說道－－  
「順道幫我告訴他，我下周會空出一天拜訪他，以及那瓶雪中花。」宗像禮司不可否認他有些想念那份辛辣卻又帶著溫柔的味道。

走回床邊的窗戶，細長的手指收攏了窗簾，俐落地以繩子固定。  
陽光灑進了宗像禮司的臥室，明明是冬天卻意外的帶著那人獨有的溫度。

他的手已經不會冷了。  
周防尊將溫度留在了他身上，自己延著沒有枕木的軌道走向終點。

終有一天宗像禮司也會搭上那班由白兔作為剪票員、白色雄鹿作為車長的列車，也會走過一幕幕在他心中終難以抹滅的回憶，最終抵達一個未知的終點－－有個人在等著他的終點。

移去了遮蔽物，光線肆無忌憚地流淌進室內以及他的眼眶，晨光滿溢。

# End


End file.
